


Doença Misteriosa

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [14]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: Chase está agindo de forma estranha, e House está preocupado ...
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1 

Chase está agindo de forma estranha, e House está preocupado ...

Entre os anos, House parecia um recém-nascido. Nada nem ninguém poderia tirar essa alegria dele, nem mesmo a odiada clínica à qual Cuddy o havia designado.

O resto de sua equipe estava de férias e ele teria Chase sozinho. Uma nova faceta se abriu, algo que ele nunca ousou ter esperança: morar junto com seu aluno modelo em um relacionamento semelhante ao casamento sem medo.

Depois de meio ano, ele parecia ter superado amplamente o evento traumático do estupro. Ambos não eram tão ingênuos ao pensar que tudo havia desaparecido. É claro que irrompeu de vez em quando, mas Chase sabia agora que pelo menos ele não tinha nada a temer dele. Agora que ele tinha plena confiança, o garoto logo se aproximaria de outras pessoas sem preconceitos. Ele não o pressionava, ele gostava de ser o centro de sua vida demais. Ele também queria dar-lhe tempo para se adaptar à nova situação. O abuso sexual tinha cicatrizes ao longo da vida, mesmo que parecesse que ele pensava menos nisso todos os dias.

No entanto, ele não se comportou exatamente como House desejava. Muitas vezes ele estava ausente e pensativo enquanto trabalhava na ambulância. E o que lhe pareceu o mais estranho e realmente nublou sua alegria pela abertura de Chase: ele conheceu Wilson na lanchonete durante os intervalos, com quem nunca tinha tido uma conexão particularmente boa e que agora retornara ao PPTH depois que o tio Arthur faleceu surpreendentemente no dia de Natal.

Ele o deixou mexer por um longo tempo. Repetidas vezes, Wilson se ofereceu como amigo, esperando ganhar seu favor e confiança também. Bom Wilson não conseguiu lidar com o fato de que House, o misantropo de serviço, deveria um dia ser mais hábil em lidar com relacionamentos interpessoais.

A princípio, ele pensou que Chase o consolaria com sua dor (seu coração por pessoas que sofreram o mesmo destino que ele só havia sido exposto desde a morte de seu pai). Mas, primeiro, ele não foi capaz de lamentar quando ouviu a notícia ('histeria' seria a expressão mais apropriada) e, segundo, até onde House sabia, Wilson não tinha um relacionamento particularmente íntimo com o tio Arthur em Trenton, que ... Deus seja misericordioso com sua alma - nem tinha deixado um ponteiro da Torá.

Suas conversas pareciam sérias; ele nunca a viu sorrir ou mesmo rir. Mas às vezes Wilson ousava dar um tapinha no braço de Chase confortavelmente sobre a mesa, e House fervia de ciúmes.

Se ele aparecesse com uma bandeja, eles mudariam rapidamente de assunto e se ajustariam a ele, conversariam sobre esse e aquele caso, mais chatos sobre pacientes particularmente estúpidos ou teimosos. Mas ele sabia que eles tinham um segredo dele. Estranhamente, doía que Chase não pudesse compartilhar com ele, mas com seu melhor amigo. Ele não deveria ter se importado. Ele foi autorizado a ter segredos, ele não queria saber tudo sobre ele. Pelo menos não todos de uma vez. Mas por que ele foi para Wilson quando algo o estava incomodando? Até agora, ele tinha sido o primeiro ponto de contato, mesmo quando eles não eram tão confidenciais.

Primeiro ele esperaria. O garoto pode acabar saindo sozinho. Mas a ideia de que Wilson tocava subitamente o primeiro violino se transformou em um conhecimento que o fez se sentir inquieto. O que Chase viu de repente em Wilson? Eles finalmente conversaram sobre ele? Mas Wilson não podia dizer muito sobre ele. Nada que Chase já não soubesse. Esperançosamente, ele não o consultou como psicólogo, quando Wilson teria falhado o tempo todo.

Depois do trabalho, Chase não era mais falador do que no trabalho; como se ele já tivesse contado a Wilson tudo o que havia para dizer naquele dia. Ele estava atento, prestativo e gentil como sempre, mas algo o atormentava.

House sentiu-se estranhamente incompetente e inibido porque sentiu o garoto se afastar dele internamente e ele foi incapaz de evitá-lo. Ele geralmente ia dormir cedo e estava dormindo quando House entrava no quarto. No escuro, teria sido mais fácil para ele perguntar o que o estava incomodando; se estava lidando com os dois e talvez ele estivesse sendo duro sem perceber. Mas desde o adeus da tia Amy, ele não o tocou, nem sequer brincou com ele. Castamente como um monge, ele estava deitado ao lado dele, ouvindo sua respiração profunda até que amanheceu.

~~~

No terceiro dia, ele não aguentou mais e visitou Wilson em seu escritório, que parecia chateado.

"Você parece ter feito um novo amigo", disse ele em tom de conversa. "Eu sempre te vejo com Chase. Você tem muito o que conversar na cafeteria. Você quer relaxá-lo para mim? "

Wilson suspirou e deixou de lado a pasta em que estava rabiscando, apertando os dedos. "Você segurou dois dias inteiros. Presumo que este seja seu novo recorde. "

“O que ele está lhe dizendo?” O tom desagradável em sua voz o fez parecer rouco. De repente, ele não queria mais saber. Era improvável que Chase revelasse algo que apenas interessasse a ambos, mas ele faria um juramento de segredo? Não necessariamente.

"Há coisas entre céu e terra, casa, que não são destinadas aos seus ouvidos. Você deveria finalmente conseguir isso. "

A resposta o irritou. Ele era confidente de Chase, ele tinha o direito de saber o que o estava incomodando. O que Wilson sabia sobre ele? Ele sacudiu a bengala no tapete.

"O que isso quer dizer ?! Sou eu quem mora com ele, que o conhece. E ele tem segredos de mim com os quais ele corre para você? Algo está errado. Ou você aparece ou somos amigos há muito tempo. "

Essa foi uma discussão que puxou. A amizade deles era quase sagrada para Wilson. No entanto, ele foi atraído apenas por uma vaga sugestão.

"Ok, ok. Eu sei que é graças a você que ele se confia a mim. Mas ele faz isso por uma razão. Eu posso responder as perguntas dele, onde você apenas balançou a cabeça, impotente. Se você tivesse meu conhecimento de fundo, ele falaria com você. Não tem nada a ver com ser infiel a você. "

House sentiu as entranhas contrairem. Que conhecimento de fundo ele poderia dizer, se não o técnico? Wilson era um oncologista, acompanhando paliativamente muitos de seus pacientes na última jornada. O Chase deveria ...?

Seria como ele manter algo secreto dele para não o preocupar. Ele também queria manter o emprego, sem pena. Isso fazia sentido. Tudo. Sua reserva, a melancolia, o silêncio. Talvez vergonha. Medo de como ele - House - reagiria a isso. Talvez fosse por isso que ele queria voltar para casa. Porque ele queria salvar House de sua lenta deterioração física. Porque onde você nasceu também ...

O pensamento era terrível demais para ser inventado, então ele falou em voz alta.

"Você o examinou? Ele está doente? "

Foi um sussurro quebrado que chamou a atenção de Wilson. Espalhados, ele empilhou algumas folhas e as colocou em uma pasta.

"Se ele estivesse, eu não deveria estar passando adiante. Há algo entre os profissionais médicos chamado confidencialidade médica. Se sua curiosidade não o acalmar, pergunte a ele. Não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre isso. "

Ele não conseguia mais tirar dele; ele se inclinou sobre os papéis novamente e o ignorou. Por um lado, a misteriosa resposta de Wilson o incomodava, por outro, ele dava uma dica. Ele não estava mais tão desamparado.

Wilson levantou a cabeça e as sobrancelhas com espanto quando House mancou em direção à porta, sem palavras, mas determinado.

"Nenhum protesto?"

"Para que? Você disse que estou incomodando. Depois outra hora. Oh - a propósito. Minhas condolências. Por causa do tio Arthur. "

Wilson acenou. "Ele adormeceu em paz. Todo mundo estava esperando, é por isso que estou na festa. Se eu visse mais pessoas morrendo assim, ficaria feliz. ”

"Você tem muita coisa", disse House, não tão laconicamente quanto ele pretendia. Em sua noção ascendente, ele cunhou o comentário de Wilson sobre Chase.

*

À noite, ele encontrou seu médico assistente no escritório curvado sobre o teclado do caderno e digitando ansiosamente. Mas quando ele abriu a porta de vidro, ele fechou o computador como se estivesse preso.

“Pesquisa?” House perguntou, forçando-se a um teor alegre. Ele pode ter imaginado, mas ele parecia ruim. Cansado e pontudo, como se estivesse doente. Revisado também, embora não pudesse estar depois dos dias livres de Natal. As sombras sob seus olhos profundos falavam uma linguagem diferente. Provavelmente sentia falta dos colegas, embora não se queixasse. A ambulância estava com poucos funcionários e eles frequentemente precisavam tratar vários pacientes ao mesmo tempo. Foi uma jogada nobre do gerente do hospital que ela, no entanto, aliviou sua força de trabalho por mais dois médicos.

"Não, eu sinto muito. Eu tenho que fazer algo particular. Eu já vou. "

O que ele tinha que fazer? Faça um testamento? O nó em sua garganta engrossou. Por que ele não encontrou coragem para perguntar o que? Porque ele temia a resposta. Em vez disso, ele ficou em silêncio atrás de Chase, colocou a mão esquerda no ombro e amassou. Ela estava apertada, mas gradualmente relaxou sob sua massagem suave. Quando ele percebeu o quão boa ela estava fazendo Chase, ele colocou a bengala na mesa e a massageou dos dois lados. O jovem australiano recostou-se com os olhos fechados, cabeça para House. O gesto íntimo era atípico, ousado demais para o local de trabalho, e House quase congelou, mas nunca parou de relaxar sistematicamente da vértebra cervical ao deltóide.

Ele teve que coletar saliva antes de informá-lo de seu plano, que ele espontaneamente pegou e colocou em prática.

"Pedi férias a Cuddy. Sei que não celebraremos nosso aniversário até o próximo mês, mas achei que você poderia gostar de outro lugar na virada do ano.

“Onde?” Chase murmurou surpreso.

Cabana do Wilson? Certamente era bom lá nesta época do ano, tranquilo também - mesmo na véspera de Ano Novo, o que ele não gostava - e ele teria a oportunidade de inaugurar seu snowboard em solo canadense. Desde que ele o comprou de férias em Gstaad, ele foi inútil no armário.

"Na verdade, pensei em deixar você determinar, mas como eu o conheço, seu desejo é modesto demais para o meu gosto. Foi por isso que tomei a liberdade de reservar um voo para nós dois para o velho mundo.

Chase arregalou os olhos e acidentalmente enfiou o cotovelo no estômago. "Europa? Você é doido! É muito caro ".

"A véspera de Ano Novo em Praga deve ser uma experiência real."

Praga. Na República Tcheca, o país de origem de seu pai. Ele nunca esteve lá. Ele não sentiu vontade de vê-lo até agora, mas isso mudou alguns dias atrás desde as conversas da tia Amy. O medo de House havia diminuído, mas esse homem era assustador e continuaria assim. Ou ele tinha um sexto sentido (do qual não duvidava), ou tinha ...

"Você ... com o Dr. Wilson falou? "

"Sobre o que? Conversamos muito, você sabe disso.

Ele se levantou inquieto e atravessou a sala. Ele parou na pia da cozinha para se servir de uma xícara fria de café. A máquina estava desligada há muito tempo. Ele não se virou quando esvaziou a caneca.

House chegou mais perto, parou atrás dele. Chase não pensou em fugir, mas House o ouviu respirar violentamente como se tivesse fugido. Ele gentilmente o puxou para perto, seu favorito quente, macio e bem desenhado. Quanto tempo ele ficaria assim até que a doença estivesse visivelmente consumindo? A incerteza repentinamente o machucou fisicamente, sua perna doente parou de funcionar e ele mudou seu peso para a esquerda. "Resposta. Sobre o que eu deveria ter falado com Wilson?

"Nada", ele escapou. "Esse seria seu assunto particular. Não tenho o direito de perguntar. "

Contemplativamente, House acariciou seus cabelos com as duas mãos. Não era sua maneira de exercer discrição quando algo o interessava ou o irritava, mas ele interpretava a dor repentina como um presságio. Ele estava errado sobre a base da confiança. Assim que surgiram problemas sérios, Chase estava orgulhoso de compartilhá-los com ele.

"Você vem para Praga?"

“Você já reservou se eu entendi direito.” Ele se virou timidamente, os dedos fortes involuntariamente brincando com um botão na camisa e arrancando-o. Ele olhou para cima, fazendo um som de arrependimento. "Eu não queria isso ..."

Ele estava errado ou sua voz estava embargada de lágrimas?

"Está tudo bem. Eu costuro de volta. Eu sou bom nisso. "

Chase olhou para baixo e suspirou. Isso não o consolou.

“Chase.” A urgência o fez encontrar seus olhos. Apenas timidamente e brevemente, mas ele reconheceu o pesar. "Nós somos amigos, certo? Mais do que isso. Você confia em mim e eu confio em você. ”Ele esperou o aceno. "Se houver algo que eu possa fazer ..."

"Não", ele disse violentamente demais para parecer crível. "Está tudo bem."

"Tudo bem. Depois de amanhã, partimos para Praga. "

Chase achou fácil expressar sua gratidão; ele fez isso sem dizer uma palavra, simplesmente abraçando House.

Ele estava feliz. Ele ficou muito feliz porque nunca teria esperado tal ação de House. Ao mesmo tempo, ele foi dominado pelo medo de que o Dr. Wilson disse algo para ele. Quase não havia segredos entre ele e House, e era dada preferência àqueles que não tinham nada a ver consigo mesmos. Mas House parou de ser chato no caminho de casa.

O aquecedor do carro estava funcionando a toda velocidade, então o calor o embalou e ele se encostou na janela. A viagem levou apenas alguns minutos e ele ficou perplexo e desorientado a princípio quando House tocou seu ombro e a sacudiu levemente.

"Ei! Acorde! "

A posição em que adormecera no caso lhe dera um pescoço rígido e ele o esfregou, com o rosto contorcido.

"Eu ... adormeci?"

Os olhos azuis o fixaram firmemente enquanto dedos frios descansavam em sua bochecha. Na verdade, eles estavam tão frios que ele estremeceu.

"Você tem uma temperatura elevada. Tem sido um pouco demais nos últimos dias, não é? A emoção de ver sua tia, a idas e vindas, a decisão de ficar aqui ... sabe de uma coisa? Eles curam por dois dias, ficam bem na cama e, enquanto isso, procuro nosso substituto de férias. ”

"Você não pode fazer isso", ele interveio sem entusiasmo.

"Eu sei que isso pode ser feito."

"Eu quero trabalhar. Eu ainda posso gerenciar os dois dias. Por favor, não procure um representante. "

Ele já adivinhou quem seria. E ele seria o spoiler novamente. A preferida pelo chef, que podia dar ao luxo de colher as passas do bolo.

Calmante House deu um tapinha em sua coxa.

"Eu sou seu chefe, não esqueça disso. Quando digo que você precisa descansar, não quero discutir. "

~~~

Um som de vômito revelador no banheiro o acordou, seguido pelo banheiro barulhento. Ele se sentiu ao lado dele, e teria surpreendido ele encontrar Chase dormindo pacificamente ao lado dele. Então haveria um fantasma ou um ladrão no banheiro. Devido à dor na perna, ele mal podia aparecer quando se levantou. Não era tão ruim há muito tempo.

Chase se agachou na frente do banheiro e vomitou. Seu rosto não estava visível, estava tão fundo na tigela. Shook House mais perto. As costas de Chase tremeram sob uma tipóia convulsiva quando outra náusea e contração digestiva desnecessária começaram a surgir. O chiado entre os sons individuais de estrangulamento fez arrepios em House sobre o couro cabeludo e os braços.

Um pouco pesado, ele afundou no chão ao lado de Chase para fazer uma análise. Seus cabelos loiros, caindo em seu rosto, estavam pingando suor e suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas. Não havia mais conteúdo estomacal, apenas bile amarelada em uma gota fina. Quase distraído, House enfiou a mão no casaco e juntou-o. Chase levantou a cabeça em miséria, limpando a boca com as costas da mão. Seu lábio superior estava levantado; parecia que seus dentes estavam à mostra como um animal maltratado.

Diga-me o que a tortura.

"Deve ser uma infecção", ele ofegou. “Eu provavelmente estava infectado na clínica.” Bravamente, ele tentou um sorriso que deu a House uma facada.

"Chase ... se houver algo ... algo sobre o qual devemos falar ..."

Mas ele não queria saber. Não acredite que algo ruim aconteceu. O fato de esse corpo jovem poder mudar é emaciado até os ossos. Seu pai morreu de câncer. A história mostrou, portanto, uma maior probabilidade de as crianças ficarem doentes. Papai fumava muito e tinha escolhido a morte mais ou menos, mas havia uma certa disposição hereditária. Nem todos os pacientes com câncer de pulmão se entregaram ao vício que contém nicotina.

Ele respirou fundo e acariciou os cabelos com uma ternura exuberante. "Eu estou aqui. Não importa o que seja. Nós vamos superar isso juntos. Não deixe sua coragem afundar. Nós sobrevivemos muito juntos ".

"Não é nada", ele assegurou. "Por favor, não se preocupe comigo. Estou apenas ... um pouco doente. Ele começou a tremer; os dentes se batem incontrolavelmente.

"Vá para a cama", rosnou House, escondendo seus medos por trás da dureza. "Você está completamente congelado."

"Me dê algo para adormecer", ele perguntou, levantando-se com os joelhos trêmulos, puxando-se pela pia.

Do kit de primeiros socorros, ele pegou um comprimido de valium, que Chase lavou com um copo de água e depois cambaleou fracamente de volta para o quarto. House gostaria de apoiá-lo, mas sua perna não permitiu ajuda. 

Oh, ele estava preocupado, e como! Como ele poderia ficar frio com as necessidades do garoto que se tornou querido por ele como nenhum outro.

O sono estava fora de questão. Quando Chase rastejou sob as cobertas até o queixo, ele as prendeu na parte externa do colchão e colocou uma colcha sobre a primeira para mantê-la agradável e quente. O tempo nas tábuas de madeira o esfriara.

Chase adormeceu de exaustão após algumas respirações irregulares, com os dedos de House na parte de trás do pescoço, e o homem mais velho pegou o telefone. A agitação dificultou a localização do número no visor.

"Huh ...? House ... o que é isso? São quatro da manhã. "

"Você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo com Chase."

Bocejar alto. "Eu não posso. Se ele não lhe disser à vontade, você não ouvirá nada de mim. Especialmente no meio da noite. "

"Que tipo de tumor? Pâncreas? Fígado? "

"Você tem medo de perdê-lo, hein?"

Se ele não podia usar algo agora, era a análise de personalidade arrepiante de Wilson.

"Sim, eu tenho, droga! Ele joga a alma fora do corpo, é pálido e flácido, mas teimosamente permanece silencioso e afirma ter pego um vírus inofensivo. Se ele diz a verdade, por que ele está gastando cada minuto livre com você, um oncologista? "

"Apenas deixe ele. Vá a Praga com ele, isso fará bem a ele. E casa - você deve tratá-lo como sempre. Seja gentil com ele, mas não muito gentil, caso contrário, você o assustará. Assim que ele se sentir seguro, ele lhe dirá. Você tem que ser paciente. Eu sei que isso não é da sua conta, mas ele vai agradecer. Eu sei disso por minha própria experiência. "

Um clique na linha encerrou a conversa insatisfatória.

~~~

Ele deixou Chase dormir na manhã seguinte, escreveu uma mensagem curta de que estava esperando sua ligação e notificou Cameron e Foreman, a quem ele sabia que nenhum deles havia saído ou deixaria a cidade. Depois do Natal com suas famílias, eles não haviam planejado férias.

“Tão cedo?” Foreman resmungou e olhou para o relógio. "Existe um novo caso urgente?"

"Algo assim", disse House. "Vou ser breve, então você pode bater no ouvido por uma hora. Preciso de dois médicos capazes na clínica para fazer o meu trabalho e o de Chase. Depois de alguma consideração, a escolha recaiu sobre vocês dois.

O neurologista e o imunologista trocaram um olhar de consternação. 

"Espere um pouco. Isso significa que você fica azul enquanto Cameron e eu temos que limpar o nariz ranho? "

"Precisa viajar a curto prazo", disse ele em breve. "Então diz bem."

Cameron perguntou. "Com o Chase? Porque Não ouvi falar de um congresso e, se houver, não está na sua agenda.

“Estamos na Europa, é tudo o que você precisa saber. Você tem meu número se algo realmente urgente for feito. Mas apenas em emergências extremas, entendeu? "

Sem maiores explicações, ele foi retirado do escritório. Ele queria ir para casa em Chase. Conhecê-lo sozinho quando acordava era um anátema para ele, pois o garoto tendia a se autodestruir em situações excepcionais. Após o uso de sedativos, não é incomum que os sentidos apareçam, principalmente para pessoas que não estão acostumadas a usar drogas psicotrópicas.

Sua perna doía como o inferno e ele deixou cair alguns comprimidos. Cameron assumiu a perseguição enquanto Foreman, de acordo com sua natureza escrava, já havia se submetido ao inevitável.

Quando a ouviu passos agitados e tropeçando atrás dele, ele ganhou velocidade, mas ela começou a correr e o alcançou antes que ele chegasse ao elevador. Ela agarrou o braço dele e ele se virou resignado.

"Por que casa? Por que você está saindo com ele? E também no exterior. Algo está errado. "

"Se você tiver câncer, da próxima vez que eu o levar ao grande mundo".

" Câncer ?! “Ela o olhou com espanto; o aperto dela doía, mas ele não afastou o braço.

"Ele está se encontrando com Wilson, e não um jogo de pôquer", disse ele, subitamente compreensivo com o choque de seus misericordiosos subordinados. Ele deveria ter lhe ensinado mais gentilmente. Ou não mesmo. "Mas isso fica entre nós."

"Mas ... mas ..." ela gaguejou. "Como ... isso pode ... quero dizer ... Chase? "

Foreman se posicionou atrás dela, que deslizou silenciosamente como uma pantera pelo corredor e agora estava confortando seus ombros. O grande irmão negro de repente pareceu muito pálido. Antes, House não tinha entendido o que Chase significava para eles, apesar do ridículo e da rivalidade.

Sentiria sua falta, não apenas de House, que o conhecia há mais tempo e que estava arrasado por dentro quando pensava que não o tinha mais. Ele teve que se forçar a não pensar muito sobre isso.

Não apenas porque ele era jovem demais para se demitir, mas porque a perda de House seria mais difícil do que qualquer pessoa em sua vida. Se eles soubessem quanto autocontrole era necessário para usar sua máscara cínica indiferente e habitual.

"Você tem certeza? Que tipo? "

"Isso se enquadra na obrigação de confidencialidade. Como Chase é paciente de Wilson e, portanto, eu mesmo não o conheço, não posso lhe dizer.

"Quando ele está sendo tratado por Wilson ... é obviamente muito sério", murmurou Cameron consternada, mordiscando mecanicamente com um soluço nas juntas. Ela amava Chase de uma maneira extravagante que diferia consideravelmente da dele, mas sem dúvida era devotada a ele e não podia acreditar que ele sofria de uma doença possivelmente incurável. 

Foreman a abraçou e ela se virou para encará-lo, enquanto Chase se virara para House algumas horas atrás, ágil e torturado. A referência ao momento o tocou estranhamente.

Só que ela não flertou com os botões de Foreman, em vez disso, encostou a bochecha no ombro largo dele. Os cantos da boca, que nunca se curvavam para cima (ela ria mesmo quando puxada para baixo), tremiam.

"Mas por que ele não nos contou? Nós somos amigos dele. "

"Ele nunca diz nada", bufou Foreman. "Você o conhece. Ele não pode abrir a boca sozinho. No máximo, quando se trata de espalhar mel na boca ".

Duvido que um de vocês o tenha usado para limpar a porta em sua situação. Pensei que você tivesse experiência com esses casos - disse House, e Cameron mordeu o lábio de uma maneira medida. "Ruim o suficiente para eu fazer xixi. Nem uma palavra para mais ninguém. Caso contrário, você trabalhou para mim por mais tempo. "

Eles balançaram a cabeça em apreensão antes de ir para o salão abandonado naquele momento para discutir Chase extensivamente. Cameron chorava uma rodada de antemão, e de alguma forma ele queria ficar parado e deixar Foreman acariciar sua cabeça.


	2. Parte 2

Em casa, Chase preparava o café da manhã e fazia café; ele parecia melhor.

Aliviado por sua atividade, House silenciosamente se aproximou do aparador onde estava dirigindo e o agarrou por trás para enfiar o nariz nos cabelos, usando a outra mão para tirar os filtros de café da prateleira que o garoto estava procurando. agarrou e ficou na ponta dos pés. Os acessórios do café eram altos demais para Chase alcançar confortavelmente, mas ele não queria que eles se mudassem para um lugar onde House teria que procurar por um longo tempo para se acostumar.

Chase ficou tenso de surpresa, esticou-se e chiou baixinho. Parecia arrogante, quase alegre. Inspirado, House arrancou mechas de seus lábios e ficou fascinado com a vontade de Chase de assumir um pouco de disputa, defendendo-se contra o mais alto, tentando se virar para encará-lo e se livrar dele. Mas ele seguramente o segurou com os quadris e o peso entre ele e a mesa sem machucá-lo.

"Eu gosto mais de você hoje", ele disse alegremente, acariciando a nuca que Chase arqueou para trás.

Talvez fosse algo completamente diferente, e Wilson fez um elefante com um mosquito. Ele até tinha um pouco de cor, não era mais tão translúcido quanto ontem, mas isso também poderia ser devido à sua surpresa bem-sucedida de surpreendê-lo. A emoção alegre sobre isso. O fato de ele gostar foi revelado pelo pulso rápido e chiado, desta vez sem sintomas de um ataque de pânico.

House lisonjeava que eles tivessem dado passos tão grandes desde o dia seguinte ao Natal e que Chase se mostrasse digno de seu aluno. O método de restaurar completamente sua confiança não era convencional e faria qualquer psicólogo graduado bater palmas na cabeça. Mas, para Chase e ele, ela veio ao lugar certo. Não que ele insistisse em repeti-lo. Ele não recusaria, no entanto, se Chase se tornasse incerto novamente.

"Eu não ouvi você entrar", disse Chase; uma risada quase imperceptível balançou em sua garganta.

"E você não me ligou imediatamente, como você pode ler na nota que eu coloquei na sua cama, seu garoto mau."

"Obrigado pelo Valium. Eu dormi como um urso. Eu ainda não estou realmente acordado. "

House afrouxou o aperto e Chase torceu metade dele. O olhar não era mais vidrado, apenas um pouco instável quando ele modelou sua fisionomia com as duas mãos. Algo na expressão deles obviamente o alarmou. "Alguma coisa?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, esperando ter dissipado a preocupação em seus olhos.

"Eu quero fazer algo louco com você."

Ele pareceu sorrir por um momento, mas também poderia ter imaginado; a tristeza melancólica ainda estava lá, e ele colocou as duas mãos no peito de House para afastá-lo um pouco. O instinto da peça foi finalmente domado por hoje. Que pena.

"O que então?"

Curar você. Corte a minha perna direita com plena consciência se você estiver saudável. Se você ficar comigo 

"Isso depende da sua imaginação. Mas só tomamos café da manhã. "

Também não eram grandes caixas de som e não estavam nas primeiras horas da cozinha elétrica. Então House não ficou mais ressentido ou surpreso por terem comido a primeira refeição do dia quase em silêncio.

Mas ele precisava dizer algo agradável a Chase, elogiá-lo por suas habilidades culinárias, que o surpreenderam tão agradavelmente no início e que agora se tornaram uma questão de curso. Natural demais .

Você sabia que não poderia ser para sempre. - Mas é por isso que tenho que me tirar de uma maneira tão cruel?

Por causa dele, ele poderia ter retornado a Melbourne, fundado uma família, agora que parecia que não tinha chance. O pensamento trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos e ele os piscou.

"Eu não quero trocar seu café da manhã por mais ninguém no mundo. Nem mesmo o Four Seasons consegue acompanhar. Você sabe, não estava errado que você tivesse que cuidar da mamãe. Foi uma escola difícil, mas provou-se para o futuro: nenhum de nós passará fome tão rapidamente. ”

Enquanto isso, ele até se aventurara na propagação da tia Amy, pois Chase alegava que o consumo regular resultava em cabelos brilhantes, pele bonita e unhas firmes. Afinal, ele era o exemplo perfeito.

No entanto, o fermento no pão torrado tinha um gosto difícil para os paladares americanos.

Chase, bombado com o Vegemite desde tenra idade (presumivelmente todos os australianos absorviam leite materno com infusão de fermento), devorava dois pedaços todas as manhãs. Hoje, no entanto, ele não parecia ter apetite. Seus olhos brilharam, e quando ele roçou House parecia estranhamente vazio.

"Estou cansado", Chase murmurou. "Me desculpe se eu decepcionar você, mas ... eu tenho que me deitar."

"Você não precisa se desculpar por isso. Você não está na barragem, é melhor descansar um pouco. Amanhã será um dia agitado para nós ".

Quando se levantou, acidentalmente derrubou a cadeira com um movimento desmotivado da mão. O barulho o fez soluçar. House levantou-se também e Chase o invadiu. Normalmente ele o atropelaria com essa força, mas House conseguiu pegá-lo sem hesitar. Chase abafou um gemido no ombro e se soluçou pelo esforço de não chorar.

"Shhhh shhh. Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. "

"House ..." Por cinco segundos mágicos, House sentiu como se estivesse falando, dizendo o que o estava incomodando. Esperando, ele balançou, mantendo contato corporal suave. Gradualmente ele pareceu se acalmar, os soluços diminuíram.

"O que? Diga. "

Ele começou a chorar, arranhou-o e depois o atingiu com metade de sua força. De novo e de novo ele balançou a cabeça com relutância, não parecendo saber se seria mais sensato contar tudo.

"Não. Não por favor Eu ... não posso ... "

"Tudo bem", House sussurrou antes que o garoto ficasse histérico. "Você não precisa me dizer. Você ouve Eu não estou te forçando. Vá deitar. Está tudo bem. Você pode guardar para si mesmo. "

O que seria mais propício para os nervos dele. O medo de que uma doença incurável o tivesse levado formou um nó no estômago. Se não for câncer, possivelmente a coreia de Huntington, que tem sido associada a movimentos descontrolados. Batendo na cadeira. Mas, até onde ele foi informado, não havia esse caso em sua família. A doença era hereditária.

~~~

Chase desapareceu no quarto por algumas horas no começo, mas voltou para a sala, onde ouviu House fantasiando no piano à tarde e se deitou no sofá. Peças clássicas o acalmavam, sempre o faziam. Por causa de seu gosto musical, ele costumava ter sido criado na escola, mas House tinha quase a mesma coisa. 

O que ele estava tocando era inicialmente desconhecido para ele, e ele timidamente perguntou a House sobre o compositor. Ele interpretou principalmente Beethoven ou Bach. A música soou selvagem e excitante, uma valsa que tinha algo perturbadoramente poderoso, mas nada bombicamente pesado como Beethoven, e lembrou o toque de House em Danse Macabre em seu telefone celular. Certamente ele já os ouvira em algum lugar antes.

"Antonin Dvořak", House respondeu sem parar o jogo ou olhar para Chase. Seus dedos dançaram rapidamente sobre o teclado. “Ele não era um grande pianista, preferia escrever sinfonias orquestrais ou para o violino. Mas Böhme era como papai. Vamos encontrá-lo algumas vezes em Praga. Pelo menos a foto dele. "

Ele escutou. Havia uma passagem recorrente particularmente memorável. "É legal", ele disse sonhadoramente. "Eu gostaria que você jogasse com mais frequência."

House engoliu em seco. Com mãos trêmulas e um acorde falso, que felizmente Chase não notou em sua admiração, ele terminou a valsa. Finalmente, ele pediu ao menino que o procurasse. Apesar do fato de Chase ser um pouco adorável, ele o puxou para o colo como uma criança, com o rosto voltado para ele.

"Você apenas tem que dizer. Eu gosto de tocar para você. Falar não é crime, você precisa aprender isso. Vale a pena ouvir para que seus desejos se tornem realidade. Se eu puder contribuir, em pequena escala, ficaria feliz. Ninguém importa, Chase. "

Especialmente você.

Mais uma vez, o nó amaldiçoado em sua garganta que a fechou quando ele olhou para o rosto imóvel que agora estava tentando permanecer daquele jeito. Uma estátua grega, mas mais bonita, mais viva .

Ele colocou a ponta do dedo na picada pulsante, quente e úmida, e lembrou-o de algo que ele gostaria de trazer de volta. Aromas pesados, calor abafado, pele salgada e suada e gemidos lascivos; o calor de seus corpos pressionados um contra o outro e a curiosidade e suavidade de Chase. E por último mas não menos importante, a sua alegria.

Mas isso foi tabu no começo. Ele não tinha certeza se alguma vez o teria tão longe novamente e se Chase ainda o queria se estivesse realmente doente. Se Ele se apegou à esperança de que Wilson ainda não tivesse avaliado amostras de tecido negativas. Ou o teste estava errado. Normalmente, dois tinham que ser feitos até que uma descoberta final estivesse disponível. Mas na verdade ele não queria nem pensar nisso. Era a tática errada, porque o choque o atingia ainda mais tarde, mas ele não podia enfrentá-lo. Não até Chase estar pronto para falar com ele, que estava respirando intermitentemente agora. Caso contrário, não havia sinal do caos emocional em que House o mergulhou.

“Sua mãe deve ter sido uma mulher bonita. Você não tem nada do papai. É uma pena que nunca nos conhecemos, mamãe e eu ... "

Ele pronunciou a frase como se quisesse continuar, entrelaçando uma frase principal, sugerindo que eles já haviam se visto em algum lugar antes, e Chase parecia ainda mais preocupado do que ele já estava. "Ela era de origem tcheca como ele?"

Expressando constrangimento inconfundível com a mudança abrupta de assunto, Chase inclinou a cabeça e beliscou o nariz. A lembrança dela o torturou, apesar do longo tempo que se passou desde então. "Meu pai a conheceu em Sydney ..."

Pela maneira como respirou, House adivinhou que queria acrescentar algo, mas pensou melhor e deixou passar essa informação.

O terreno era muito perigoso, a camada emocional de gelo muito frágil para caminhar. Ele estremeceu e fez uma careta para escorregar dos joelhos de House. "Estou machucando você", ele temia.

"Só um momento. Por sua causa. "

Ele sentiu o medo que fluía para ele da camisa e a pele de poros finos quase com prazer. Embora ele não quisesse incomodá-lo com sua proximidade, o repentino horror de Chase teve algo de formigante. Ele teve que se controlar para manter sua excitação sob controle.

Seu aperto aumentou e Chase soltou um gemido, depois o soltou novamente. Ele não era sádico. Nunca fora, embora ele fosse ocasionalmente acusado de inclinações, até Wilson. Não persiga. Às vezes, House tinha a impressão de que ele gostava de estar um pouco assustado. Obviamente, apenas se a situação ainda fosse administrável. A emoção de House era que ele não conseguia olhar na cabeça de Chase e adivinhar se estava chateado ou se o garoto o deixava brincar. Era um teste de poder que Chase ganhava todas as vezes, não importa em que humor ele estivesse, assustador ou exuberante. O que ele nem sabia era a coisa mais estranha.

"Quieto. Respire lindamente. Você fica comigo até eu permitir que você se levante. Não vá embora. "

O desespero de ser tocado, tendo que suportar humilhação e dor, que ele não estava disposto, refletia-se nos olhos da criança grande, com ênfase que não era hipócrita.

Ele voltou, o horror, escuro e inevitável, entrando no quarto como o final da tarde. Ele não foi extinto por um momento de total confiança, um momento em que se entregara a ele, com todas as fibras de seu corpo e alma. Teria sido bom demais, e ele teria dado a Chase e a si mesmo. Mas a persistência era uma característica marcante dos demônios pessoais; ninguém sabia disso melhor do que ele. Por um lado, era um fato desagradável, por outro lado, Chase sempre seria uma surpresa com essa experiência. Mas isso não mudou o fato de que ele de repente se sentiu um fracasso. Mas ele não desistiu. Se Chase estivesse a apenas alguns anos ou meses, ele faria tudo o que pudesse para torná-lo especial.

"Não estou fazendo nada que você não queira. Você não confia mais em mim? Você sabe que você é forte em nosso relacionamento. "

Não havia dúvida sobre isso, e Chase franziu a testa brevemente. Ele provavelmente viu de maneira diferente, então House explicou a ele.

“Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós e que teve sucesso foi seu. Estou ouvindo você. Ele deu uma risada curta e Chase relaxou um pouco. "Um Oliver Twist assustado. É quase grotesco. Eu acho Dr. Anderson e Dr. Rosen, todos os que tomam pílulas no hospital, ficariam encantados comigo.

"Eles não são grotescos", disse ele com voz rouca e um tanto desafiadora. Ele claramente não gostou da palavra "ouvido". "E eu não estou com medo."

"Bom pra você. Então você pode ir agora. "

Quase com relutância, ele se afastou dele.

De repente, sua voz soou frágil ao se inclinar um pouco, quase cortando sua incerteza.

"Você ainda gosta de mim?"

A pergunta quase partiu seu coração, mas ele ficou assustado.

"Você tem motivos para pensar que eu não vou?"

Ele disse que não em silêncio. Um raio de sol lutando pela janela iluminou parte de seu rosto estreito. Ele parecia febril. E tão jovem que ele se encolheu por dentro.

"Vá para a cama. Eu irei mais tarde, então nós dois podemos provar a nós mesmos.

Brilhou de repente nos olhos de Chase, uma estranha mistura de ansiedade e desejo, predominando a primeira. Ele sempre lembrava a House alguém que estava constantemente fugindo, de conflitos, de relacionamentos - pelos quais ele ansiava ao mesmo tempo - e só fazia pequenos intervalos antes de se preocupar mais em ser ferido. Ele iria se acalmar? Em um lugar onde não havia medo, onde ele se sentia completamente seguro? E ele ainda tinha tempo ou já não havia chegado a esse lugar? Às vezes, ele presumia oferecer a ele; a forte árvore na sombra da qual ele cresceu para descrevê-la nas palavras de Amy. Mas você não precisava de pelo menos tanto sol e luz, espaço para se desenvolver para prosperar? Ele tinha muito pouco disso. E, no entanto, Chase continuava voltando para ele.

"Abstinência", disse House. "E humildade."

Ele sorriu e House se esqueceu brevemente da miséria tácita que havia entre eles.

"Boa noite", disse ele.

*

Ele estava deitado no colchão, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro de House. Uma onda de adrenalina fez House estremecer porque ele não o viu respirando. No entanto, o recipiente com o Vicodin na mesa de cabeceira estava fechado; nada estava faltando.

Gemendo, ele se ajoelhou na cama. "Chase!"

"Hmm ..."

Com um grunhido, ele se enrolou e depois uniformemente de costas. Como um garotinho, ele apertou o calcanhar da mão nas órbitas oculares e emitiu um som que lembrava um soluço.

"Você está bem?"

Quando ele espiou o rosto tenso de House, ele tentou sorrir, mas os cantos da boca tremeram. "Estou agindo de forma estranha, certo? Não sei por que você não me expulsou há muito tempo ... Eu não mereço isso - alguém como você ... "

"E eu não te mereço. Você veio até mim porque queria. Venho até você porque quero. Você verá um dia você ir. E mais rápido do que eu gostaria. "

A nota saiu de sua boca antes que ele percebesse o significado macabro. Ele queria morder a língua quando Chase lhe deu uma expressão trágica.

"Então você não está com raiva?"

"Por que eu deveria estar?"

Ele não respondeu, evitando os olhos, fechando os olhos e esfregando a testa com o antebraço. Sua respiração assobiou e House meditativamente acariciou seus cabelos do rosto quente. "Eu ... tomei um comprimido de valium. Por favor me perdoe. Eu não estou dormindo bem no momento. "

"Contanto que você não precise de morfina", House murmurou.

~~~

À noite, ele foi atingido por uma estranha agitação. House acendeu a luz e viu da violenta fase REM que Chase estava sonhando. De repente, ele começou a falar, claramente.

"Não ... por favor não. Deixe isso -... você não deve ... "

Seu hálito perseguidor ofegou antes de gritar. Ele começou a dar um soco e acertar House na cara. A dor entrou em seu cérebro e desligou seu nervo óptico por um segundo. Depois de cobri-lo brevemente com as mãos, a dor passou tão rapidamente quanto veio e ele recuperou a compostura. Era estranho, mas ele sempre notara: quanto mais Chase se mostrava em pânico, mais calmo ficava.

"Acorde", House sussurrou, pegando seus ombros enquanto se endireitava, os olhos bem abertos, a respiração presa como se estivesse testemunhando um crime terrível. O estupro? Ela o assombrou novamente em seus sonhos? Ele fez a coisa errada.

"Você sonha. É apenas um sonho. Você me entende? "

Como ele não reagiu, mas continuou olhando para o espaço, ele o sacudiu. "Chase!"

Finalmente, ele chegou até ele. Chase virou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos clareando. Apesar da aparente confusão que o sonho causara, ele nunca pareceu mais desejável para House. A pele nua de seus braços brilhava dourada na penumbra. Enquanto torcia o torso, formavam-se sombras nos músculos dos ombros, apesar da camiseta que ele usava. Era tão convidativamente suave que o pensamento de tocá-lo queimou sua virilha.

"Onde eu estou?"

"Comigo. Você estava sonhando mal. "

Chase copiou seu gesto de antes, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Suas costas tremiam e House acariciou o que Chase lhe permitiu fazer sem resistência. O contato físico o acalmou um pouco.

"Está bom. Foi apenas um sonho. Ninguém te prejudica. Você está seguro. Acabou. "

"Oh Deus", ele suspirou. "Oh Deus!"

O que ele carregava com ele durante o dia o invadiu violentamente, nem mesmo os tranqüilizantes ajudaram. Se ele não estivesse com tanto medo de descobrir o que era. Com dificuldade, conseguiu pronunciar as seguintes palavras, temendo que o sonho desvendasse a realidade.

"Você quer me dizer? Às vezes isso ajuda. "

Ele balançou a cabeça infeliz. Curiosamente, ele não procurava mais proximidade. Ele ficou lá, petrificado, com os braços, cuja pálida elevação foi levantada por arrepios, cruzados sobre as pernas esticadas. Uma trilha de lágrimas escorreu por seu rosto. Como se por acaso, House apoiasse o ombro em Chase. Quando não houve protestos ou distância física, ele cautelosamente o abraçou enquanto usava a outra mão para puxar o cobertor sobre as pernas de Chase.

"Posso te dizer uma coisa? Um pequeno segredo que não era errado até agora? "

Talvez isso o encorajasse a revelar a ele. De qualquer forma, foi preciso um esforço para revelar o dele.

De repente, ele inclinou a cabeça no ombro de House - tão surpreendente e íntimo que o homem mais velho gemeu silenciosamente.

"Diga-me", disse ele, ainda tremendo um pouco, mas calmo.

"Eu não sei se você sentiu - eu não ficaria surpreso - mas eu sempre quis você. Não no sentido físico - eu queria que você pensasse como eu. Force minha mente em você. Desde o começo. Quando eu vi você, foi amor à primeira vista. Não entendo isso há muito tempo, mas queria que você se dedicasse a mim. Eu pensei que se você conseguisse possuí-lo, se você fosse um homem poderoso, você o domesticaria.

Eles eram tão jovens, tão espirituosos e tão refrescantemente diferentes dos demais candidatos. Algo especial. Como um potro que não pode tirar a liberdade sem explorar o mundo sem freios e rédeas. Você ainda é hoje, mas eu notei isso imediatamente. Cortejei você por três longos anos, ejetei o laço e, às vezes, quando estendi a mão, você ficou curioso e farejou. Apenas para galopar com frases selvagens. E então, à noite no parque, você decidiu mostrar misericórdia ao velho vaqueiro. Você pode ter ficado um pouco cansado de fugir para sempre, mas o ponto principal é que você não estava quebrado. Foi sua própria vontade.

E eu estava no objetivo dos meus desejos. Eu disse a mim mesma que tinha controle sobre você, mas o seu é melhor, muito mais sutil. Eles fazem todo mundo parecer que você é meu cãozinho de colo e arriscam a apreciação dos colegas por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo os levam ao redor. Você não é apenas rápido e curioso, mas também inteligente ao fingir que minha apreciação é importante para você.

Você pode até pensar isso agora, mas na verdade é o contrário. O que eu disse esta tarde foi a verdade. Você define o tom, e eu estou esperando com sua língua para fora e seu rabo balançando para que você jogue o graveto para recuperação. Quero que continue assim, Chase. Eles me mostraram que você não precisa possuir ninguém para sentir nada por eles. Esta é uma descoberta incrível pela qual serei grato por toda a minha vida. Eu quero compartilhar com você. Nos seus termos ".

O silêncio que caiu sobre ela após sua confissão quase o envergonhou. O que era incomum. O silêncio com Chase não era nada estranho, especialmente não embaraçoso. Mas agora ele teria gostado de alguma reação, se tivesse sido rejeição. Ainda estava com a cabeça no ombro e os olhos fechados. Ele queria desfazê-lo, mas agora que as palavras estavam vazias, elas deveriam ter sido entendidas.

"Chase? Você ouviu o que eu disse? "

"Estou ansioso por Praga", ele respondeu suavemente.

*

O voo não foi feito até a noite, a máquina não pôde começar a tempo devido às tempestades de neve, e eles passaram a tarde tomando café e fumando um cigarro na sala de espera até que o tempo se acalmasse.

Ele deixou o assento na janela para Chase, feliz por parecer ter se recuperado e estava estudando guias de viagem e idiomas com olhos brilhantes. "' Dobrý den' significa bom dia", informou House. "Acho que isso deveria ser dito pelo menos por educação."

" Litrú mléka, prosím " , House respondeu com um forte sotaque da Europa Oriental, enfatizando o R duro. Ele parecia mais tcheco que Rowan Chase.

Chase riu. "E o que isso significa?"

"'Meio litro de leite, por favor.' Mas meu conhecimento tcheco já está esgotado. Pelo menos não morremos de sede se nenhum dos hunos de lá falar a nossa língua.

"Você está falando dos meus ancestrais", Chase apontou, divertido. "E aquela era Bohemia, não Huns."

"É o mesmo para mim", disse House. "E quando eu olho para você assim - você também tem alguma coisa com Átila. Isso cru, bárbaro. "

O sorriso que ele deu a ele passou por ele. Em uma onda de carinho, ele acariciou sua bochecha. Estava quente, mas não de febre. Ele estava feliz, então House também estava feliz. Chase era o mais doce "hun", o mel mais doce que já cruzara seu caminho ou seus lábios. Ele orou ao Deus inexistente para que ele pudesse provar por um longo tempo.

“Está tudo bem?” Ele ainda se certificou. "Não é muito cansativo para você?"

"Oh não. Estou empolgado, só isso. República Tcheca - afinal, este é o país do meu pai. Muito obrigado Você faz muito por mim. "

Se eu pudesse fazer mais, Chase ...

“Não pense que reservei a viagem para que você possa completar sua árvore genealógica. Teremos que lidar com um pouco de cultura. Tente dormir um pouco. Provavelmente chegaremos a Praga às duas da tarde e depois teremos um jet lag ruim.

Com isso, ele se recostou e fechou os olhos.

Mas Chase não conseguia pensar em dormir. Milhares de pensamentos giravam em sua cabeça, fotos antigas de seu pai quando criança, nascido perto de Kolin, a sudeste de Praga - pai e tia Amy, então ainda chamada Amalia, em pôneis graciosos nos extensos jardins de uma mansão que O fundo era reconhecível. Entre o avô em um cavalo enorme, mas nobre. Ele segurava uma corda presa ao freio do pônei de Amy e assemelhava-se surpreendentemente ao pai. Escuro, de cima. Qual pode ter sido a natureza da foto. O avô. Ele nunca o viu; ele morreu antes do nascimento de Chase. A avó muito antes. Ela nunca havia testemunhado a emigração para a Austrália.

Ele pensou melancolicamente como seria bom ter avós. Ela não existia do lado da mãe também.


	3. Parte 3

Por volta das duas e meia, entraram em solo tcheco. O sentimento não pôde ser descrito. Ele estava cansado e exausto com o vôo, mas acima de tudo terrivelmente animado. Aqui sua família teve suas origens, aqui ele seguia os passos de seu pai. Infelizmente, House não compartilhou sua euforia; ele se apressou a segui-lo antes de se perder na multidão de viajantes no imenso aeroporto, depois que eles pegaram sua bagagem. Apesar da conexão tradicional, ele se sentiu estranho em um país cuja língua ele não falava. House pegou um mapa da cidade, seguiu para uma das muitas casas de câmbio e travou uma batalha acirrada com o funcionário sobre o valor da comissão, na verdade espalhando frases únicas em tcheco, o que provavelmente impressionou o financiador: ele não perguntou, e House mudou as anotações para o curso regular. Ele entregou metade para Chase, que assobiou por entre os dentes. House enfiou a parte dele descuidadamente no bolso interno do casaco.

“18 445 coroas tchecas. Mil dólares. Esbanje-os com razão. Papai pode mudar de novo, mas isso deve ser o suficiente por enquanto.

"Casa! Eu não posso fazer isso ... "

"Sim você pode. Convide-me para jantar, então um décimo já se foi. A Europa é cara, Chase. "

"Teríamos com Visa ou Mastercard ..."

"Não faça isso mais barato. Também prefiro ter algo na mão quando pago no exterior. Você nunca sabe quais atividades predatórias os hunos estão inventando com nosso dinheiro de plástico. E fique atento: não parece uma ofensa puxar intrusos por cima da mesa. "

Durante a viagem de táxi até sua pensão no centro da cidade, a teoria dele endureceu. O motorista manipulou o taxímetro até House apontar sombriamente práticas comerciais injustas, ameaçar processá-lo e coçar o pescoço do jovem motorista.

"Nejsem tak seznámi s vozidlem , senhor", ele pediu desculpas, e House bufou quando o homem, arrependido, redefiniu o taxímetro.

Chase se inclinou entre os bancos da frente. A linguagem parecia severa e hostil, embora o motorista estivesse claramente envergonhado. Como ela podia facilmente passar a língua de alguém era um mistério para ele. "Você entende o que ele está dizendo?"

"Ele ainda é novo no ramo e não conhece o carro", traduziu House. "Ou algo assim."

Já de carro, ele ficou impressionado com a beleza da cidade histórica, que, apesar da garoa, irradiava uma magia incomparável com seus becos sinuosos e edifícios seculares. Não havia edifícios comparáveis para serem admirados nos Estados Unidos ou na Austrália.

Seu destino ficava a menos de três minutos da Ponte Carlos e tinha um caráter familiar surpreendentemente rural. Como Chase descobriu, havia apenas dois apartamentos de hóspedes. Uma mulher idosa de avental (tal elevador seria impensável nos Estados Unidos) a recebeu, a registrou ( Gregory House, duas pessoas , ele escreveu sucintamente) e a conduziu por escadas intermináveis em uma espécie de átrio para um estúdio no telhado, cuja entrada lembrou Chase de motéis americanos.

Na presença da camponesa, ele não ousou ajudar seu chefe nas tábuas de madeira, às vezes lisas, mas se deu muito bem sem o apoio de Chase.

“ Romântico, não é?” Ela perguntou, rindo contente quando House assentiu e Chase correu para fazer o mesmo.

O apartamento era moderno, quase mediterrâneo, como se estivesse na Costa Rica ou no México. Pisos de madeira escura com padrões intricados eram a única indicação de que a casa tinha que ser bastante antiga. Havia uma cozinha ao lado do quarto e do banheiro, mas nenhuma televisão, como a mulher (a senhora Kučera, House esclareceu mais tarde), com tristeza explicou.

"Nós não viemos aqui porque nosso programa de TV é muito infeliz", disse House; uma piada que ela só entendeu na segunda repetição e depois soltou uma gargalhada. Ela era legal, apesar da pronúncia severa que Chase achou imperiosa e dissonante.

“O café da manhã é até dez. Ou você pode obter pão da padaria ao virar da esquina. Bavte se - divirta-se. - Ela entregou a chave a House, deu a Chase um olhar provocador e maternal, subiu para beliscá-lo na bochecha e deixou os dois sozinhos.

“ Pãezinhos ?” Echote Chase fica surpreso com a sugestão da Sra. Kučera.

"Vocês vão se conhecer. Acho que não sairemos das dez até as dez. E mesmo se houver, não haverá pão torrado ou panquecas no café da manhã aqui. Não tenha medo. Pães são pequenas coisas saborosas. "

Chase começou a desfazer as malas. Ele sempre se sentia em casa muito rapidamente; uma vida fora de uma mala não parecia fazê-lo se sentir confortável. Seus olhos se fixaram na cama íntima. Ele estava acostumado, mas esperava camas separadas. Nem sequer tinha colchões separados.

"Cama de casal", House explicou o óbvio e caiu para testar a qualidade do colchão; a armação de metal não era particularmente estável. Ela chiou horrivelmente. "Como em casa."

Chase fez uma careta desconfortável. "Ela acha que somos um casal?"

"E? Não somos? "

Em vez de responder, ele continuou a admitir o armário e se absteve de bocejar.

"Deixe as coisas onde estão. Ainda temos tempo para desfazer as malas mais tarde. A pensão está ok? Eu poderia ter nos hospedado em um hotel exclusivo, mas isso parecia um pouco mais europeu.

"É perfeito", Chase se apressou para garantir.

Ele parecia exausto. Quando ele estava cansado, a cicatriz embaixo do olho esquerdo subia mais claramente da pele, e havia também um leve anel embaixo do outro. Quando ele passou por House para colocar um livro na mesa de cabeceira, ele pegou os dedos e os segurou, balançando o braço para frente e para trás.

"Você não fechou os olhos no avião, hein?"

"Não. Eu estava muito empolgado. Não consigo dormir Há muito para ver e temos tão pouco tempo. Vamos para a ponte, por favor. Você pode alcançá-los facilmente a pé.

Sem uma palavra, ele o puxou para a cama. Quando o nariz de Chase tocou seu rosto, os dois riram um pouco. Chase parecia bêbado, como House afirmou alegremente. Ele estava cansado, mas feliz. Ele rastejou por cima dele até a outra metade, tirou os sapatos e as calças e vestiu os shorts e a camiseta de mangas compridas, olhando para longe da janela que dava para a vista de telhados pontudos e pombos esvoaçantes. .

Quando House também se deitou, ele o abraçou, pressionou-se contra as costas e bufou as narinas para se intoxicar com o perfume juvenil. Chase deixou acontecer, mas seus músculos tremeram. Algo não o deixou em paz. House resmungou na nuca.

“À noite, a Ponte Carlos é muito mais agradável, então o castelo e a Catedral de São Vito são iluminados. Fique aqui. Se você não dormiu, a maior visão não é divertida. Temos tempo suficiente. Se não for o suficiente para você, vamos estendê-lo. Isso é férias, não uma perseguição. "

De repente, ele se virou para colocar o rosto no esterno de House. House lamentou sua barba por fazer, mas ele não incomodou Chase. Seus lábios chuparam suavemente sua garganta, e House enfiou os dedos na bunda de Chase, tão tocante foi o toque leve.

"Obrigado", Chase sussurrou pela centésima vez. Um pouco mais tarde, a emoção tomou seu pedágio. Respirações regulares revelaram a House que ele havia adormecido.

*

Ele não prometeu muito. Os olhos brilhantes das crianças no rosto estreito estavam agradecidos o suficiente, ele não precisava de outro. Pena que ele não tinha levado a câmera com ele. Chase fotografou como um louco, ele mal conseguia sair da ponte. Às vezes, ele se inclinava perigosamente sobre o parapeito de pedra, e House agarrou sua cintura por medo de cair.

Ele até pulou na parede para tirar uma foto e posou com St. Nepomuk, cuja trágica história que House lhe contara. Ele tinha sido o santo padroeiro da confissão e o padre desde que se recusava a quebrar a confissão da esposa do rei, e posteriormente foi torturado e afogado na Vltava. House mostrou a ele onde cinco chamas teriam desaparecido quando Nepomuk soltou seu martírio em 1393. Uma cruz de cinco estrelas simbolizava o misterioso evento. Isso também foi capturado digitalmente pela câmera de Chase.

Claro, a lenda não era nova para ele; todos os santos haviam sido pastados na preparação do seminário, mas ouvi-los da boca de House era, de certa forma, muito mais agradável. Surpreendeu-o que ele soubesse de algo assim.

"Praga foi fundada por comerciantes alemães e judeus", lecionou House, o léxico ambulante, enquanto continuavam a passear. "Eu não deveria me surpreender ao encontrar algumas tias e tios de Wilson aqui."

"Dr. Wilson tem ancestrais europeus? Arranhado, ele agarrou o braço de House.

"Claro. Todos os judeus têm isso, talvez até daqui. A cidade era uma fortaleza judaica na Idade Média. E você sabe o que? Os Jeckes mediaram entre alemães e tchecos divididos negociando com ambas as partes. Em todo lugar eles tinham que enfiar o nariz em forma de gancho. Parece suspeito como Wilson, você não acha? "

"Você é desrespeitoso", disse Chase, mas ele riu e colocou a mão sob o cotovelo de House. Sua respiração subiu em nuvens brancas no céu noturno e se fundiu em uma. House a observou melancolicamente.

"Você está com fome?"

Ele assentiu.

Para sua surpresa, House o levou até a margem do rio. Um pequeno navio balançou suavemente as ondas no píer. Uma placa com números indescritivelmente exóticos pairava sobre a entrada, e várias pessoas estavam sentadas dentro de mesas à luz de velas. House conferiu o relógio e puxou Chase no pulso no convés.

"Rapidamente. Ela está prestes a sair. Eu disse ao capitão para esperar por um belo garoto loiro acompanhado por um velho aleijado, mas estamos cinco minutos atrasados.

Um homem de bigode, facilmente reconhecido como seu capitão pelo uniforme pomposo, bateu nela e House bateu de volta. Em tcheco, Chase não entendeu nada, mas agarrou o braço de House e se entorpeceu atrás dele.

O cara pareceu ficar tranqüilo com a resposta de House, enquanto ele jovialmente arrancava sua barba grisalha e benevolentemente a apontava para uma mesa. O único que ainda estava livre. Só agora Chase percebeu o que eles estavam indo fazer. Uma refeição durante uma viagem de barco no Vltava à noite! Ele se sentou e riu no pulso, o que teria inspirado qualquer pintor a "retratar um jovem desconhecido e alegre". Ele riu tanto que as lágrimas vieram a ele. House sentou-se à sua frente com um sorriso.

Os olhos brilhantes e vigilantes brilhavam sombriamente à luz das velas.

“Você realmente não organizou isso, organizou?” Ele nem duvidou. House era um bruxo.

"Será que vai ficar com a gente? Não Eu li que você pode jantar no rio, mas é isso. O céu significa bem para você, então tivemos sorte.

Sua pesada deglutição não escapou de House.

"Por que você não me disse que fala o idioma tão bem? Parece terrível. Como cães latindo. E o que você disse a ele? "

"Que nós queremos comer. Eu posso falar a frase em todas as línguas. É elementar, quase tanto quanto meio litro de leite. Vamos praticá-lo juntos quando surgir a oportunidade ".

Os dedos dela tocaram a mesa. Chase não viu até que era estúpido afastá-la. Ele torceu por um momento antes de esticá-lo novamente e aproveitar o contato. As mãos de membros longos de seu mentor estavam quentes, seu frio gelado. Não eram pequenos, eram fortes, mas comparados com o de House pareciam meninos. House pegou e passou o polegar na palma da mão. Seu pulso aumentou instantaneamente e ele viu o rio ondulando através da janela alta. O navio partiu.

De repente, ele se virou para ele, havia algo de raiva em seus olhos.

"Não me deixe."

Por um momento, House ficou surpreso com a veemência com que se expressava. "Não voluntariamente."

"Eu não sou uma boa pessoa."

"Quem é esse? As pessoas boas nem sempre são tão interessantes quanto St. Nepomuk - House respondeu calmamente, agora completamente focado no garoto. Ele estava falando sério e teria uma conversa séria com ele. O garçom manchado trouxe o vinho e eles esperaram em silêncio por ele sair.

"Eu vou ser punido", continuou Chase, olhando para o rio. Igrejas e casas de tirar o fôlego passaram por eles, a cidade velha, bares iluminados dos quais um murmúrio de vozes se elevava. House se aventurou para a frente.

"Até que ponto?"

Seu lábio inferior tremia e ele tomou um gole do copo. O vinho tinto era pesado e fácil de beber. Ele pegou o copo novamente e bebeu. O garçom havia deixado a garrafa para não hesitar em reabastecer.

Você não me entenderia

"Estou tão feliz hoje", disse ele sem tom. "Eu nunca vou esquecer isso. - Essa é a casa dançante ali? "

Ele apontou para um capricho da arquitetura, que os locais também chamavam de "Ginger e Fred", baseado no casal mais famoso de Hollywood da década de 1940.

Ele nunca tinha visto algo mais estranho. À distância, você pode pensar que a casa está desabando. House também não conhecia o edifício, e sua atenção estava totalmente no cavalheiro com um chapéu, para quem uma mulher elegante estava se jogando. House teve a impressão de que Chase estava feliz por ter deslizado a conversa.

Depois de um prato local saudável - lombo com creme de leite, bolinhos e legumes passados - e a sobremesa obrigatória de alto teor calórico, eles voltaram para a casa de hóspedes. Chase não era mais corajoso o suficiente para continuar a conversa delicada, e House estava preocupado demais para penetrá-lo.

No entanto, o álcool - vinho, um licor de ervas e a cerveja proverbialmente boa - havia despertado seu ânimo, e o menino mais novo aprendeu alguns pedaços de tcheco no caminho de volta. Era divertido saber que seu pai havia dominado essa linguagem e que ele próprio não entendia uma palavra.

Sua modulação foi aventureira, pois tropeçou na língua várias vezes devido à tontura, o que resultou em longos ataques de riso entre professores e alunos.

"Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é", House exclamou horrorizado. Chase cambaleou contra ele, pegou seu cachecol e quebrou os joelhos de tanto rir. Eles tiveram que fazer uma pausa em um poste de luz.

" Miluji tě " , ele bufou. "Sua comida é muito pesada para mim."

O frio correu por sua pele e pressionou seu coração. Ele alcançou os cabelos de Chase para olhá-lo. A luz da lanterna fez seus olhos parecerem enormes quando ele olhou para ele sem fôlego e o sorriso congelou em seus traços delicados.

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

Ele prendeu a respiração, um olhar de medo difuso em seus olhos de que ele havia feito algo errado.

"Suas frases sobre comida. Então eu quebro minha língua. "

"Antes", House lembrou. Sua voz era calma, mas ele sentiu seu corpo balançar. Se Chase não tivesse se agarrado a ele, ele provavelmente teria atingido os paralelepípedos, tremendo. "O que você disse antes?"

"Eu não lembro ... o que?"

House repetiu lentamente suas palavras, desta vez no tom correto. " Miluji tě. Você sabe o que isso significa? "

Ele encolheu os ombros sem suspeitar, mas não deixou House dar um olhar de apreensão com medo. "Isso é tão importante? Meu pai colocou isso na única carta que ele me escreveu para a Inglaterra. Achei as palavras engraçadas, então me lembrei delas. Eu pensei que eles eram tchecos, mas nunca perguntei o que eles queriam dizer ".

"Oh Chase!" "Você é um tolo!"

Franzindo a testa, ele se afastou um pouco dele, mas House o pegou e o abraçou.

"'Miluji tě'. Eu te amo

Ele imediatamente percebeu a ironia da situação, apesar do nevoeiro. Sua boca torceu, e algo que ecoou como o estrondo contido, mas alerta, de um animal ferido escapou de sua garganta.

"Shh," House sibilou, pressionando o rosto jovem no casaco porque ele não podia olhar para ele agora. Siga as emoções que essa abertura - essa revelação - provocou nele. Antecipando algo além do controle deles, ele apertou mais.

O ataque não foi uma surpresa.

Ele afagou seus cabelos suavemente enquanto o segurava com força. Os músculos sob o braço dele se contraíram, e isso foi apenas o começo. Havia um muro baixo por perto que ele viu sobre a cabeça de Chase.

Sem mais delongas, ele pegou Chase e mancou em direção a ela, com a intenção de ficar sentado com ele e esperar até o ataque terminar. Embora fosse melhor deitá-lo e soltá-lo, ele não o fez.

Espuma e todo o chimo boêmio floculavam em seu cachecol e colarinho com chokes torturados, e ele limpou o vômito com a manga da boca de Chase. Se o garoto jogasse a cabeça para trás sob uma descarga convulsiva de neurônios, ele veria os olhos e adoraria chorar. Estavam bem abertas, mas a íris mal estava visível. Ainda assim, ele pensou poder ler o desespero no corpo de vidro brilhante.

Depois de dois minutos, acabou e o incidente foi um pesadelo. Os músculos tensos de Chase relaxaram, uma respiração profunda e liberada levantou seu peito.

"Chase. Voce esta ai Não posso carregá-lo, e estão a poucos passos da pensão. Ele ficou surpreso com o quão suave ele parecia.

Confuso, seu assistente médico sentou-se contra ele, esfregou os olhos e depois se apoiou na parede com as duas mãos.

"Você teve uma convulsão epilética", acrescentou, olhando para a expressão assustada de Chase. "Você estará cansado. Eu também preciso ir para a cama com urgência. Nosso lugar é por lá. Ele apontou o dedo na direção aproximada. Um beco estreito ondulava uma pequena colina. "Eu vou ajudá-lo e você vai me ajudar, ok?"

Como estavam, caíram na cama. Com algum esforço, House conseguiu tirar os sapatos de Chase e colocá-lo debaixo das cobertas. Seus olhos estavam ardendo desde o ataque de Chase, e ele se sentiu infeliz, mas muito agitado para dormir.

Ele pegou o telefone celular e discou o número de Wilson. Ele tinha que falar com outra pessoa, caso contrário ele teria se sufocado.

~~~

Ele não soube imediatamente onde estava e olhou em volta da sala desconhecida e moderna sem se mexer. Totalmente vestido, House estava deitado ao lado dele, de costas como uma árvore, roncando baixinho. Já passava das onze horas. Os sinos tocaram e o barulho dos pombos o arrastou de volta à realidade que era tão sonhadora, apesar de seus horrores. Ele estava em Praga com House. A lembrança de ontem voltou, mas então, entre o caminho de casa e a cama, houve uma profunda brecha. Antes disso - algo ruim havia acontecido antes. O gosto amargo em sua boca testemunhou isso. A cabeça e os músculos também doem. Basicamente, isso não deveria ter acontecido, e ainda assim ele não sentia vergonha de House. Seu perfume foi o último que ele percebeu conscientemente. Frio metálico, o almíscar azedo da pele com a barba por fazer. Ele chorou silenciosamente e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo pescoço, pela gola e pelo travesseiro.

Eu te amo

Por que ele nunca havia colocado em um idioma que ele pudesse entender? E por que ele tinha sido covarde demais para retrabalhar? Será que ele havia sentido profundamente o que as palavras incompreensíveis significavam? Sim, foi assim. Pelo menos, ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo, mesmo que pudesse - ou adequadamente - ter sido um aviso. Não me envergonhe nem mantenha meus ouvidos rígidos .

Ele dissera isso a House e, a esse respeito, o sentido era duplamente picante. Era verdade, mas ... mas o que? Não mas. Ele queria amá-lo e ele o fez. Porque ele lhe para não amava. Um pai que não era masculino demais para mostrar sentimentos ao filho.

Ele lentamente rastejou sobre ele. Quando ele estava descansando, ele parecia quase tão grande quanto em pé.

"Casa".

Uma pálpebra sonolenta se levantou e uma onda de excitação tomou conta dele quando ele olhou para o olho afiado atrás dela. "Hum?"

"São onze. Uma hora depois do último café da manhã. "

"Esta é a nossa hora habitual?"

Chase intrigou-se com a resposta casual antes de assentir de repente. Antes que ele percebesse, House o agarrou e o rolou sob ele em um movimento chamativo e fluente. Os músculos musculosos ficaram tensos como se ele estivesse com medo de esmagá-lo com seu peso. Apenas a coxa danificada, que não possuía mais tecido muscular, pesava sensualmente a perna.

A ternura cobria seu rosto, olhos e boca, e dentes fortes mordiam delicadamente seu nariz. Ele ofegou na boca de House quando suas mãos de alguma forma pegaram e puxaram a camisa. Um olhar interrogativo.

"Eu quero ... você pode", ele murmurou febrilmente. O peso nele quase o enlouqueceu, e ele se mexeu, batendo as pernas na cama já lamentável, quando House ergueu a pélvis e se livrou rotineiramente de seu jeans. E porque ele já estava lá, ele também colocou a camiseta de mangas compridas sobre a cabeça.

"Sério ...?"

"Hmm ... fique ... fique aí!"

Ele o alcançou de maneira desejável e cética, enquanto se escondia e Chase registrou seus lábios, o arranhar a barba e a saliva em seu estômago, nas quais tremulavam tão descontroladamente que ele pensou que devia ser percebido do lado de fora.

Ele não pôde deixar de vê-lo. Hoje não.

"Eu estou aqui. Estou aqui, Chase. "

A voz áspera veio de baixo e gradualmente subiu, grudou no mamilo, beliscou e lambeu-o gentilmente e com uma persistência quase insuportável.

Surpreso pela dor lasciva, ele gemeu, enfiou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e ondulados e depois nas costas musculosas. Ele queria gritar, mas não conseguiu. Ele propositalmente abriu o cinto e as calças de House, constantemente apertando sua língua e começou a estimulá-lo. O pensamento de ter sua ereção erétil, emocionante e pulsante ( tão poderosa, tão gananciosa !) Em suas mãos logo o levou à beira do autocontrole e finalmente o fez esquecer seu descontentamento. A umidade explodiu em seus shorts quando House o beijou bruscamente, forçando sua boca. Quando ele pensou que estava sem fôlego, House o soltou e se levantou, respirando pesadamente e olhando para ele com um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro. Então ele se afastou dele.

Mas ele voltou, estava por cima dele e não o estava empurrando gentilmente no colchão, assim que Chase começou a rolar da cama com uma leve falta de autoconfiança.

O joguinho divertia-o mais do que o assustava, embora seu coração quase parasse na virada abrupta de House e ele se livrasse do choque com um gemido agudo.

Ele deitou em cima dele novamente, mas desta vez se forçou a descansar, o que Chase achou difícil. O que desencadeou seu peso corporal sozinho e o conhecimento de que ele o queria era surpreendente. Assustador. Nenhuma garota, nenhuma mulher jamais provocou sentimentos tão fortes nele.

"Estou entusiasmado com você", House murmurou tristemente em seu ombro; ele podia sentir cada palavra, e não apenas isso, sua ereção pressionada com força entre as coxas. "Mas eu sou um cavalheiro, e você teve o seu prazer - não que eu não tivesse um ..."

“O que é tão ruim ter um segundo?” Ambos ficaram surpresos com a resposta rápida. "Eu ... quero dizer ..." Chase gaguejou, "... se você quiser ..."

Oh, é melhor ele calar a boca! Estava piorando. House levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele sorriu, então não era tão ruim assim.

"Às vezes você me leva às lágrimas. Eu não preciso disso. É o suficiente para mim, se eu posso te abraçar, posso estar perto de você. E se tivermos, se você quiser, não todos os dias. Algo especial deve permanecer, você concorda? Não quero que você entre na água em algum momento, como o desesperado Antínous, que não conhecia outra maneira de escapar do insaciável garoto molestador imperialista. Você é meu selvagem australiano. E você deveria ficar assim. "

Ele o comparou ao escravo grego que fora colocado no serviço questionável de Adriano como seu Eromenos; um governante poderoso, pelo menos trinta anos mais velho.

Era um elogio duvidoso, muito ambíguo e típico de House, e ele não sabia como entendê-lo. Mas sua excitação, o desejo intensificou-se a cada segundo, até pulsar quase dolorosamente em sua virilha.

"Ele queria dar a Adriano uma vida útil mais longa".

"Diz a parte romântica da lenda. Há outra fonte, no entanto, e parece-me mais credível. Você não é um Antínous. Na sua presença, sua beleza tão elogiada teria desaparecido de uma só vez. "

Sem saber se ficaria aliviado, lisonjeado ou decepcionado, ele não disse nada. Perdido em pensamentos, seus dedos circularam a omoplata de House, sentindo os músculos tensos.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou quase inaudível, as palavras pareciam tão estranhas para seus ouvidos quanto ele se sentia neste país. Ele nunca lidou com essas declarações de ânimo leve, mas era muito tempo para House. "Pela sua consideração, pela sua compreensão, mas acima de tudo porque você existe. Eu sei que você não gosta de ouvir, mas ... eu queria lhe dizer antes que nunca possa ser dito. "

Ele sabia que House gostava de olhá-lo quando estavam juntos, mesmo que ele não entendesse direito o porquê. Com intenções claras, ele colocou as pernas em volta dele e esperou, e percebeu que estava sorrindo.

"Nunca diga a menos que seja necessário", House sussurrou em vez de uma resposta direta perto de seu ouvido. "Você venceu. Eu quero te amar Meu selvagem insaciável e destemido. "

Ele bufou em concordância, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Agora, com muito cuidado, House o empurrou, apoiou a pélvis por um momento, e ele se sentiu desapegado, calmo e maravilhoso quando estava com ele, cauteloso e reservado, apesar da excitação deles. Nesse momento, ele estava sempre ocupado com uma racionalidade estranha e fria, como se estivesse ciente demais do que estava fazendo com ele; como se os primeiros minutos fossem o estilo livre, a fronteira do êxtase e da luxúria a ser vencida.

Chase se abandonou, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele permitiu-lhe tudo, cedeu, adaptou-se, prestou atenção às silenciosas contrações pulsantes profundamente dentro de si, o melhor que pôde. Guiá-la estava além de seus poderes, e House nunca estava impaciente com ele ou nojento. Chase sabia que ele estava lendo seu rosto; Assim que sentiu desconforto ou dor, House ficou nele e deu-lhe tempo. Além de ser o mais velho, ele também parecia ter muito mais experiência em intimidade. Sempre foi um feito. Uma apresentação de gala. Mesmo que isso servisse apenas ao seu narcisismo, o que confirmava que ele era um bom amante; valeu a pena levar isso em conta.

Ele ofegou quando House o penetrou mais profundamente e um som agudo e estalado emergiu entre eles assim que ele o irritou, mantendo contato com a boca. Uma excitação selvagem correu por ele quando ele descobriu o ponto que o assustava regularmente, e ele levantou as duas mãos, pressionando-as instintivamente contra o peito, sob cuja suavidade ele podia sentir a interação dos músculos maravilhosamente definidos. Após a exaustiva idéia de antes, ele não achou possível sentir tão intenso novamente.

Ele não o dirigiu, ele não esbarrou nele. Ele não fez quase nada, mas seu corpo assumiu tudo o que tinha na mão e que os dois quase não fizeram nenhum esforço. Acima dele, viu House desviar o olhar, o rosto no braço por um momento, quando os músculos e tendões firmes estavam claramente embaixo da pele. Estranho que ele nunca tenha falado alto. Foi como segurar até o clímax absoluto ser alcançado. Às vezes, ele o ouvia gemer de opressão quando involuntariamente contraía ou se movia. Suas mãos deslizaram por baixo das costas e, quando ele passou os lábios pelo local entre as clavículas, ele se encolheu de excitação, de modo que House gemeu alto.

Chase sentiu um sorriso percorrer seu rosto quando House roçou seu peito gentilmente com seus lábios e dentes, guiando-o novamente para onde ele queria que ele estivesse. Muito fora de si para entender o que estava fazendo com ele, ele só notou os barulhos entre seus corpos, a violenta contração e a incrível pressão que o fizeram arquear, e então ele o ouviu lançar uma maldição que o fez o fez rir antes de sentir o fim inevitável.

Os braços de House se fecharam em torno dele com tanta força como se ele quisesse protegê-lo de algo, segurá-lo. Foi um momento estranho, bonito e confuso. Ele ficou lá, exausto, ouvindo a respiração alta de House, o gradual desaparecimento de seu orgasmo, que ele ainda sentia dentro de si, o que ainda mantinha seu corpo cansado vibrando. Ele nunca se sentiu tão seguro e ainda tão triste.

Após intermináveis minutos, House se levantou e lançou-lhe um olhar opaco, mas atento. Ele conseguia ler o que passava pela cabeça dele nos olhos.

Pequeno e ingênuo Antínous.

Tirando a camisa, entrou mancando no banheiro pequeno sob o telhado inclinado.


	4. Parte 4

"Quero ver o bairro judeu", Chase perguntou no café da manhã, que eles tomaram em um café Art Nouveau perto da pensão. Ele mordeu o pão com queijo e tomate e estudou o guia. "Isso pode ser configurado?"

"Tudo o que você quiser."

"O cemitério", disse Chase, mas ele parecia triste de alguma forma.

"Você tem certeza? Existem atrações mais agradáveis. O Hradschin ou a antiga prefeitura. O John Lennon Wall, meu favorito pessoal. Deveria mesmo ser o cemitério? "

Ele assentiu com ansiedade e House pagou a conta.

“Podemos dar uma olhada na parede mais tarde. Você vai gostar. Um símbolo de resistência ao comunismo. Colorido pintado com flores e textos dos Beatles e as autoridades um espinho na lateral. "

"Agora você se entregou", Chase disse com uma piscadela, que House brevemente o deixou puxar para o lado dele. "Você está em peregrinação. Existe um lugar em algum lugar onde John Lennon não é adorado? "

O antigo cemitério judeu em Josefov era um labirinto de pedras aparentemente confusas e tortas, grosseiramente talhadas com caracteres hebraicos. Ele explicou a Chase que, devido à falta de espaço, ele estava de fato atingindo várias camadas no subsolo.

Eles pararam em frente ao túmulo do lendário rabino Löw, que era facilmente identificado por um leão de pedra com um brasão de armas nas patas da frente, e House aproveitou a oportunidade para relatar que o rabino Löw era algo como o santo padroeiro do povo judeu. o golem, um enorme pedaço de argila que, segundo a lenda, o havia trazido à vida.

Ele sugeriu que fotografasse o túmulo, mas Chase balançou a cabeça. Em um local consagrado, ele não gostava da curiosidade do turista. Essa era uma opinião incrivelmente madura para um jovem.

Por respeito, os visitantes masculinos do cemitério usavam Kippot, que eram distribuídos pelo portal, e House descobriu que Chase se parecia com o que Wilson descreveu uma vez, embora o arnês não o mudasse muito. Como antes de seu bar mitzvah.

A reflexão com que examinou as tumbas e traçou os sinais esculpidos com o dedo fez House pensar. Como se ele estivesse olhando. Como se ele esperasse encontrar algo que significasse muito para ele.

“Você tem algum parente aqui?” Ele perguntou por impulso, e Chase se levantou do agachamento em que ele entrou para inspecionar a inscrição em uma lápide mais baixa, o que foi um esforço perdido. A menos que ele fosse proficiente em hebraico.

"Não que eu saiba", ele murmurou, mas lutou para manter a calma e estava pálido como a morte, que era difundida neste lugar. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao lado do corpo. "A maioria das pessoas que foram enterradas aqui morreu? No terceiro reino? "

"Não", ele respondeu. Não restam ossos das vítimas.

Ele não falou seus pensamentos em voz alta, isso teria parecido muito cru para ele agora que Chase parecia tão doentio. O que fez o medo de sua saúde ferver novamente e sua garganta se fechou. Ele teve que pigarrear para liberar a voz.

“O último enterro ocorreu no final do século XVIII. Você provavelmente encontraria tais sepulturas no novo cemitério.

Por que isso era tão importante para ele? O que estava acontecendo nele? Deus, se ele tivesse a coragem de perguntar a ele. Ele estava preocupado com a própria morte? Esse ambiente foi feito para isso. Ele ficou dolorosamente consciente de sua própria mortalidade, e a melancolia do sombrio cemitério à sombra do salão de cerimônias era palpável. O que Wilson sentiria neste lugar tão impregnado de história?

O que isso quer dizer? Eu não tenho tempo para mal-estar, House. Meus pacientes estão esperando.

"Vamos lá", ele disse, tremendo. Estava quente, o sol estava brilhando. Ainda assim, o frio e a acusação do golem penetraram em seu casaco. Chase timidamente pegou sua mão esquerda quando eles colocaram seu pedido em prática. Surpreso com a aproximação do público, ele fechou os dedos ao redor.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Eu estou bem", Chase disse em voz baixa, mas ele não soltou House nem nos becos que vagavam.

Provavelmente eram uma visão bizarra, o homem no bastão, do outro lado um companheiro jovem e claramente não relacionado, mas raramente alguém se voltava para olhá-los.

Chase recebeu permissão para manter o arnês porque a senhora do portal achou que ela era extremamente boa. Encantado com o elogio, ele o agradeceu em tcheco e teria mantido o kippa alto se House não o deixasse saber que eles poderiam despertar o ressentimento dos radicais de direita que se aglomeravam nas ruas e brigavam. Ele olhou para House como se fosse vender um conto de fadas para ele, mas finalmente ele removeu a agulha e cuidadosamente guardou sua lembrança no bolso.

No início da tarde, quando concluíram o passeio obrigatório no Beco Dourado, que estava cheio de turistas, foram fazer uma refeição vietnamita perto do Hradschin. Depois dos bolinhos e bolinhos, isso era pelo menos algo que Chase sabia. A atmosfera da caverna abobadada permitia que o menu fosse lido apenas à luz de velas, e era um pouco opressivo com o kitsch indonésio e as figuras de Buda nas costas, mas o garoto relaxou, tornou-se mais familiarizado com os pratos familiares. Guia, nem mesmo ao comer (o que não era excelente, mas da qualidade medíocre habitual), ele conseguia manter as mãos afastadas.

"Havia um antigo campo de trabalho nas proximidades que você pode visitar", disse ele. House colocou a tigela de chá de jasmim com cheiro doce.

Aparentemente, o cemitério judeu ainda não havia dado o resto à sua veia masoquista.

"Theresienstadt".

"Nós estamos indo para lá?"

"Você pode me dizer o chute que os locais mórbidos lhe dão? Primeiro, precisaríamos de mais tempo, e segundo, isso não é exatamente uma visão edificante. ”

"Eu quero", ele implorou. "Eu não preciso ver tudo. Apenas estive lá. Você prometeu que cumprirá meus desejos, se possível. Amanhã não vai mais funcionar. Está fechado no dia de ano novo ".

Com um suspiro, ele baixou os olhos para Chase. O medo aumentou que não era sua conta. Quase o deixou louco que ele não conseguia descobrir. Adeus, muro de John Lennon.

~~~

O tempo estava acabando, mas Chase não podia parar de comprar dois ingressos na bilheteria. House observou-o atentamente. Suas mãos tremiam e um nervo tremeu em seu rosto quando ele entregou um cartão a House.

O slogan enganoso do "trabalho liberta" ainda estava estampado acima do portal do complexo de tijolos, dividido em blocos numerados. Uma farsa. Os prisioneiros tiveram que trabalhar lá e não foram mortos no gueto, mas muitos morreram de exaustão e desnutrição ou depois foram transportados para Auschwitz.

Eles estavam muito atrasados para a turnê. Eles poderiam ir por conta própria se deixassem a bolsa de Chase no caixa até a duração de sua estadia.

Os retardatários eram eles que se encontravam no grande pátio do acampamento quando passaram pelo portal. Chase caminhou incansavelmente pela área vazia onde, há mais de sessenta anos, detentos favorecidos haviam parado, fumado um cigarro. House sentiu intuitivamente que ele tinha que deixá-lo em paz, mesmo que fosse difícil para ele não poder abraçá-lo confortavelmente.

Finalmente, ele voltou para ele e pegou sua mão novamente. Úmida e úmida, sua mão forte empurrou a dele. Ele apertou-o levemente. "Pronto?"

"Eu não sei. Eu tenho medo "

"A entrada custou cem dólares."

Dado o desespero de Chase, ele não gostava de falar sobre dinheiro, mas não faria sentido desperdiçá-lo, mesmo  
para um lugar onde o horror desumanizado espreitava em cada esquina. Ainda. Indestrutível.

"É história, Chase. Nem mais nem menos. "

Parecia mais para Chase. Ele seguiu House até o quartel, hesitando e claramente relutante. Isolando-se internamente, ele cruzou a mão de House pela "sala de jantar", um elegante depósito no qual os bancos de cerveja estavam agrupados em torno de longas mesas. Ele evitou os painéis de informações, então House se absteve de lê-los em voz alta.

A poeira fez cócegas em seu nariz e, surpreendentemente, ele pensou que podia captar cheiros diferentes, todos nauseantes, tão repugnantes quanto os açougueiros de outrora, e ele suprimiu o engasgo. Quando ele olhou para Chase ao lado dele, seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele se deixou guiar por ele, raramente olhou para cima. Naquele momento, ele considerou que eles haviam perdido a turnê como uma feliz coincidência. Isso salvou o garoto pelo menos dos detalhes horríveis com os quais os guias apimentaram o passeio.

Na "instalação sanitária", uma grande sala de ladrilhos altos do homem com "tubos de chuveiro" no teto alto, o que House temia o tempo todo aconteceu: Chase sofreu um colapso nervoso. Sua mão foi embora e ele gritou com os cabelos depois de correr para a janela cega. Ele correu para alcançá-lo, abraçou-o e pressionou os braços contra o corpo trêmulo. A força que ele precisava era a última dele, mas ele era fisicamente mais forte que Chase, apesar de sua limitação. No entanto, o pânico ou a histeria podem superar a si mesmos.

"Não. Está tudo bem. Quieto. Respire fundo. No fundo do estômago. "

"Não faça isso! Você não pode! "

Ele escutou. Ele gritou quase as mesmas palavras no outro dia em um sonho. "Ok. Ok Nós estamos indo embora. Calma, é bom. Pegue minha mão e voltaremos. "

Espero que ele não tenha perdido o rumo no enorme site.

"Alguém tem que detê-lo!", Ele rugiu.

Ele o apertou mais e se sentiu terrivelmente impotente. Alarmados pelos gritos de Chase, dois funcionários correram para falar com ele. Felizmente em inglês. A mulher magra, que lembra uma versão mais antiga de seu chefe, era mais compreensiva do que o colosso vermelho que olhou para Chase como se ele tivesse dois narizes e indignado por esse ser um lugar de descanso. Ele demonstrou uma expressão facial desdenhosa, como se esperasse nada menos que problemas dos americanos imundos de qualquer maneira.

"Você precisa de ajuda, senhor? Um médico? "

"Eu próprio sou médico", ele disse; Chase ofegou e se acalmou um pouco enquanto House balançava com ele enquanto falava com os seguranças tchecos. "Ele não está perdendo nada, vai dar tudo certo. Ele perdeu parentes aqui, porque a emocionalidade foi um pouco com ele ".

O uniforme sorriu com força. "Ele dificilmente parece ter idade suficiente para conhecer pessoalmente seus parentes."

"Você teve que crescer sem os avós?", Ele perguntou bruscamente. Ele nem sabia se isso era verdade. Ele só rastreara o histórico médico de Chase até os pais. Até o momento, ele não estava interessado em laços familiares voltando ainda mais.

Os lábios do gigante se apertaram, e ele se voltou para a mulher, que olhou para Chase com uma combinação de fascínio e maternidade, mas não ousou falar com ele.

"Temos que sair. Existe um atalho para a saída? Um que não passa por banheiros e fogões? "

"Venha comigo."

Ela fez uma pausa porque House não começou a se mexer, mas sussurrou enfaticamente para o garoto.

"Estamos saindo do local. Estou com você, damos todos os passos juntos, você não precisa ter medo. Respire muito calmamente, muito profundamente. Pegue minha mão Eu vou te tirar daqui. "

Ele procurou por ela, mas não olhou. House pegou a mão direita na direita e colocou o outro braço em volta dele, olhando por cima do ombro para chamar a atenção do cara para a bengala que ele deixara cair quando estava indo para Chase.

O gigante ofegou e entregou a bengala de seu colega, repreendendo alegremente a Američané, que estava muito esticada .

Ele gentilmente o empurrou para frente, e Chase abriu os olhos, fazendo contato visual com ele. "É uma coisa boa. Sempre olhe nos meus olhos. Eu vou te guiar. "

Ele se sentiu tonto com a intensidade persistente de Chase com a qual ele olhou para ele. Dessa forma, demoraram mais tempo do que ele queria, porque ele não tinha vista da área, mas a mulher era paciente.

“É difícil para visitantes normais. Eles não acreditam no que experimentamos aqui todos os dias ”, disse ela com simpatia, e House se perguntou o que queria dizer com“ normal ”. Talvez ela não tivesse o termo anglo-saxão apropriado.

Em cinco minutos, o oficial de segurança os levou de volta ao portão e ofereceu a eles um assento em um banco junto com um refresco.

"Sem motivo", ela dispensou o agradecimento. "Você tem certeza que ele está bem?"

Não era ele, isso era ruim. Independentemente disso, ele assentiu, Chase nos braços, uma xícara de café fortalecida na mão. A tensão do gueto fantasma lentamente se afastou dele. "Ele está bem. Se pudéssemos ficar aqui um pouco mais ...? "

"Claro. Você acabou de colocar o copo vazio embaixo do banco.

Com um aperto de mão, ela se despediu e instruiu Chase a melhorar. Sua respiração se estabilizou após o choque e, quando pôde respirar mais livremente, House tomou um gole de café. Na República Tcheca, estava bêbado à maneira turca, preto com muito açúcar, o que beneficiava sua circulação.

Pouco tempo depois, o ônibus veio buscar o grupo de excursão com o guia. Executar o Chase e o stick ao mesmo tempo não foi fácil. O garoto estava pendurado no braço dele. Ele dominou a distância do banco ao ônibus completamente mecanicamente.

Ele cochilou no ombro de House o caminho todo de volta. Adolescentes individuais do grupo de viagens de Munique riram e pensaram - porque o céu sabia o porquê - eram ingleses.

~~~

Em um quiosque em ruínas, no caminho de volta para a pensão, ele encontrou uma garrafa de champanhe quando se lembrou da data. Véspera de ano novo. O último dia do ano. Originalmente, ele queria ir à ponte com Chase, onde o espetáculo de fogos de artifício poderia ser testemunhado em primeira mão, mas, dada a drástica deterioração de sua condição, ele foi forçado a abandonar o plano grandioso. Pelo menos ele poderia manter-se acordado após a soneca no ônibus. No entanto, ele não disse uma palavra e seus olhos, ainda olhando, ainda tentavam desesperadamente fazer contato com os dele.

Os primeiros foguetes caíram, mas Chase não pareceu ouvi-los. Agachado, ele dormiu com House no beco, no átrio e na varanda do apartamento. A família anfitriã estava ausente e desejou a todos os convidados um feliz ano novo no balcão do balcão em três idiomas. Ele sorriu com a tradução literal e mostrou a Chase, esperando que isso o divertisse também. Mas ele manteve uma expressão no rosto.

Ele se deitou no apartamento e, se House não soubesse melhor, o teria diagnosticado catatônico. Oh Deus! Isso poderia ser um sintoma? Por catatonia perniciosa? Desencadeado por quê? Depressão? Ele não tinha mais do que outros que ocasionalmente viajavam por vales profundos. O diagnóstico não seria uma alternativa reconfortante para suas suspeitas. Esta doença também foi fatal e igual ao curso de alguns tipos de câncer.

Esmagado, ele se juntou a ele, envolvendo-o. Dois Vicodin e o calor que o garoto irradiava tornaram mais fácil adormecer.

Ele não achava que era capaz de miséria e preocupação, mas foi apenas algumas horas depois que ele acordou. O choro agitado de Chase era o culpado. Ele lambeu o pescoço liso e sentiu Chase tremer sob seu toque. De repente, ele se virou para ficar mais perto dele. Bem. Sem catatonia.

"Ei. Hey hey O que é? "

"Casa ..." ele murmurou na camiseta de House. A primeira palavra que ele articulara desde o seu colapso.

"Depois de amanhã", consolou House. Hoje é o grande dia. Eu quase dormi agora. Eu não voei para Praga para John Lennon. Mas para você e os grandes fogos de artifício sobre a Ponte Charles. Ficamos aqui e olhamos para ele de uma perspectiva panorâmica. Gosto mais do que do barulho e da multidão lá embaixo.

Os cantos da boca dele dobraram tristemente.

"Whoa", House murmurou, tentando permanecer confiante. "Não pode ser tão ruim, pode?"

O diafragma de Chase se moveu reflexivamente, e ele lutou com um soluço. House não obteve resposta. Apenas aquele soluço terrível. House tocou a nuca dele. A plenitude sedosa o surpreendeu de novo e de novo. Gradualmente ele conseguiu novamente, os olhos azul-esverdeados eram mais claros, embora ocultos de lágrimas, em seu rosto, que estava diretamente na frente dele.

"Ou é ruim? Chase ... Ele engoliu. "Você vai morrer? Em breve? "

Agora estava fora. Um silêncio aleijado caiu sobre ela; até os soluços desapareceram aterrorizados. Finalmente, após segundos excruciantes, House mal sobreviveu, Chase disse não com um aceno de cabeça. Aliviada, House se endireitou e o puxou para perto.

"Oh Deus! Eu pensei ... porque você falou com Wilson e ele não queria me dizer ... e então seus desejos aqui ... estavam todos relacionados à morte. Eu tentei substituí-lo. Eu não quero te perder. "

De repente, foi Chase quem apaziguou. Ele o deixou chorar até que se acalmou um pouco e sentiu a certeza de que o ombro em que seu rosto permanecia era o mesmo por um longo tempo. Apetitoso, musculoso e redondo.

"Eu não estou morrendo", disse ele. "Mas talvez você me perca."

Sua salvação foi atenuada quando Chase se afastou dele. "Porque?"

"Eu tive conversas com minha tia. Tarde da noite quando você se foi. Ela me contou coisas que eu não sabia e nem queria acreditar depois que eu sabia. Coisas sobre o meu passado. Minha familia Meu pai não emigrou por causa da primavera de Praga, como sempre me disseram. O ano é o mesmo, mas o motivo não é. Meu avô ... "

Ele hesitou, implorando pelo entendimento de House.

"Continue", ele perguntou gentilmente. "Eu estou ouvindo."

"... meu avô estava na Gestapo. Aqui, em Theresienstadt. Ele maltratou as pessoas e as enviou para a morte. Minha tia diz que não teve escolha e apenas executou pedidos, mas isso melhora? Quando minha avó descobriu, ela morreu, ninguém sabe exatamente como e por quê. Minha tia diz decepcionada com o marido, mas não acredito nisso. Existem métodos ... "

Oprimido por seus sentimentos, ele parou e House o abraçou. Envergonhado e envergonhado pela vergonha, Chase enfiou a cabeça na clavícula.

"Essas são suposições com as quais você não deve se torturar."

Moderadamente, ele brincou com a camisa de House sem perceber.

"Os arquivos - eles ficaram trancados por um longo tempo. No final da década de 1960, um jornalista espalhou o escândalo nos jornais. Desde então, minha família teve que lidar com hostilidades. A casa estava manchada de suásticas e eles não ousavam mais andar na rua.

Quando a primavera de Praga mudou a situação política do país, eles emigraram para Melbourne. Muitos artistas e intelectuais emigraram para a Suíça, mas minha família para o outro extremo do mundo, onde ninguém perguntaria sobre um nazista ".

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos avermelhados novamente, e ele tremeu tanto que House inevitavelmente tremeu e rangeu a cama.

Sou um deus ciumento que assombra as iniqüidades dos pais e filhos dos filhos até o terceiro e quarto elos.

Êxodo, capítulo 20, versículos 5-7. O segundo mandamento. Desonrado por um nacional-socialista na família. Era a maneira dele de pedir desculpas às pessoas que haviam sido prejudicadas pelo avô. Suas famílias foram destruídas. As conversas com Wilson, o cemitério judeu, o campo de concentração.

O abraço apertado o excitou ainda mais. Seu choro agora parecia um gemido gritante. Era sons que House nunca ouvira em sua longa carreira médica. Como se fosse da alma mais profunda que foi despedaçada

"Isso não é tudo", House murmurou em seu ouvido. Um palpite o atingiu no estômago como um punho. "Conte-me sobre sua mãe."

Ele olhou para cima. "Não. Não No. "

"Chase. Você tem que me dizer. Não pode haver mais segredo entre você e eu. Eles me perturbam e me assustam. Sua mãe era judia? "

Ele riu muito antes de balançar a cabeça e finalmente se render.

“Meu pai não sabia quando eles se conheceram. Mas assim que ela lhe contou, ela teve que se converter para poder se casar. Desde que minha tia me disse isso, pensei que ele me odiava por causa disso e nos deixou mais tarde. Porque minha mãe tinha uma fé diferente da dele ... porque ele nunca a amou, mas se casou com ela apenas para cálculo para restaurar a honra da família. Então, quando você traduziu as palavras da carta para mim, percebi que não era. Que eu fiz um julgamento injusto sobre ele ...

Chorar. Vacilante. Fluente. Em voz alta. Quieto. O tempo parou para House e Chase. Quem teria pensado isso? Seu médico assistente, meio Wilson. Apesar de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, o protótipo do "ariano".

"Ok. Eu sei tudo agora. Apenas uma coisa me faz pensar. Por que eu deveria te perder? "

Finalmente ele parou de chorar, assustado e cheirando.

"Você não quer trabalhar com o neto de um oficial da Gestapo ..."

"Se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza disso. Você pode me censurar muito, mas eu definitivamente não farei uma coisa: faça um julgamento apressado. Conheço você há muito tempo para culpá-lo pelos pecados de seus antepassados. A culpa não é sua. Até seu deus deve ver isso. "

“Você não está me demitindo?” Ele o encarou, incrédulo.

"Eu não sou um idiota."

O relógio marcava doze horas, House pulou e serviu o champanhe para brindar com Chase e depois deu-lhe um beijo graciosamente travesso.

" Schana Tova , Dr. Chase. "

Os foguetes abateram o rio Vltava abaixo. Foi o fogo de artifício mais bonito que Chase já tinha visto.


End file.
